<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconvening by Pekinaso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691150">Reconvening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso'>Pekinaso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Beyond Light and Season of the Hunt, Nova and Azazel come together to discuss further intel and new plans as transmissions regarding Empress Caiatl come to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconvening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel observed the icy shard floating above his palm with an unimpressed stare as Nova penned a note behind him. He closed his fist on the shard, eliminating it from existence, as he turned around to face her.</p><p>“Not your type, huh?” she asked without looking up.</p><p>“I don’t see the appreciation for Stasis. This was not what I was expecting from the Pyramids.”</p><p>“I think it’s useful. You just aren’t utilizing it how you should.”</p><p>The Hunter chuckled as he opened up his hand again, a green flame manifesting on his palm this time.</p><p>“I just think this power is better.”</p><p>Nova glanced up at him, her hair slightly obscuring her face.</p><p>“Now that power is useless to me.”</p><p>“Why? You think Taking is better?” Azazel closed his fist on the flame to snuff it out. “I’m sure there will come a time when you need to start throwing soulfire at your enemies.”</p><p>The Warlock hummed in both agreement and disinterest as she returned her attention to her unfinished message. The Hive God strolled over to her, peering over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the writing.</p><p>“Writing to your Titan friend posted out in orbit, I see.”</p><p>“Adam has been distant since his… experiences on Europa.” She wrote a sentence and looked it over for a bit before nodding in satisfaction. “He acquired Stasis, but finding out the truth of the Deep Stone Crypt and Exos left him shaken.”</p><p>“Man willingly fused himself with a SIVA core to become a walking SIVA generator, but he gets all touchy learning about his Vex heritage and his locked up human memories.”</p><p>“Some Guardians don’t like knowing about their pasts. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to know what you did.”</p><p>Azazel pursed his lips.</p><p>“I don’t care what I did before the Light touched me.” He shook his head as he lied, quietly dismissing a memory. “You don’t either, I assume?”</p><p>“Not at all. I have no interest in exploring my life before the Collapse. Before my resurrection.”</p><p>The Hunter turned away and paced around slowly before taking a seat on an empty crate.</p><p>“So what are you writing to him about?”</p><p>“Adam’s been out intercepting transmissions for me. Lately he’s been picking up Cabal chatter.”</p><p>“Cabal? Like, Red Legion or Calus’ Loyalists?”</p><p>“Neither. Which is why I’m worried.”</p><p>“Oh? Well, do you know anything about them?”</p><p>“They fly a new banner, and new colors of blue and gold.” Nova paused. “The banner and colors of Empress Caiatl.”</p><p>“Isn’t that Calus’ kid?”</p><p>“Yes. At first I was worried because I heard how much of a war-monger she could be. Until I heard the transmissions of a ‘tactical retreat’.”</p><p>“The Cabal retreating?” Azazel leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. “I haven’t heard of such a thing since—”</p><p>“Oryx.” The two went quiet after speaking the name together.</p><p>“Oryx is still dead. But it smells like a Hive God chased them out.”</p><p>Nova nodded as she turned around to look at him.</p><p>“Xivu Arath destroyed Torobatl. They stood no chance.”</p><p>“Xivu. Damn it. Just when I thought she’d be insignificant.”</p><p>“Oh? Is that fear I hear in your voice?”</p><p>“Not fear.” The Wraith stood up quickly, pushing the crate back as a result. “Concern. Savathûn alone did a number on me.”</p><p>“Still not over that I see.”</p><p>Azazel shot her a look.</p><p>“You and I both know that just the two of us aren’t strong enough to take down either the Witch or the War God.”</p><p>“Hmph. I’m glad you were finally able to see past your hubris and accept this.”</p><p>“I did not deal with the countless Wrathborn of Xivu's that you did,” the Hunter growled quietly as he looked away. “You had me on Europa running errands, crippling House Salvation.”</p><p>“The Wrathborn were weak. So was the High Celebrant. But I didn’t invite you because I knew the fights would not satisfy you.”</p><p>“What about the High Celebrant then?”</p><p>“The fight would not have satisfied you.” She turned back to her note. “And I didn’t need the help of two Hunters.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Crow.” He strolled over to Nova, leaning on the table to meet her eyes, a sneer on his lips. “Didn’t he kill your friend Cayde?”</p><p>“Uldren Sov killed Cayde,” Nova stated matter of factly. “And then died for it. I was there when Petra put one between his eyes, you know. Crow is just unfortunate to have been reborn in the Prince’s body, but I can’t fault him for his past. We kinda just talked about this a couple minutes ago.”</p><p>“Doesn’t it anger you?” the Hunter pressed. The Warlock set down her pen.</p><p>“It’s an ironic twist of fate. But quite frankly I’m very fond of Crow.”</p><p>“The Vanguard won’t share your sentiments.”</p><p>“Then they would be hypocrites.” Nova’s purple Ghost manifested next to her and she nodded to him. With a quiet nod back, Scorpius scanned the letter to prepare to send it to Adam.</p><p>Dissatisfied with Warlock's nonchalant attitude, Azazel leaned off the table and stretched his limbs, closing his eyes in the process.</p><p>“Back to Xivu. You think she’ll follow the Cabal?”</p><p>“Only if they come seeking war.”</p><p>“Do you know if they are?”</p><p>“Adam’s last intercepted transmission mentioned an attempt for an alliance. But I don’t trust it. That’s why I’m asking him to follow them now to see what they really pull.”</p><p>“And what do you intend to do?”</p><p>“Assist if things go wrong.”</p><p>“And me?”</p><p>“How’s Europa?”</p><p>“Not much left to do there. Salvation’s scattered.”</p><p>“Good. You’re allowed to kill spare Wrathborn then.”</p><p>“I thought you said I wouldn’t be satisfied killing them?”</p><p>“I just thought maybe you could feed their essence to your giant bodyguard I left for you.”</p><p>“Oh, that huge Knight? Not a bad idea, actually.”</p><p>“Did you ever give him a name?”</p><p>“You didn’t?”</p><p>“No, just a title. Your Blade.”</p><p>“Hmm…" the Hunter thought for a moment. "Then yes, I did.”</p><p>Nova leaned forward on the table, a look of interest in her eyes.</p><p>“What was it? Cra-Lanuk?”</p><p>“No.” Azazel leaned against a nearby wall, the faint glow of his Hive magic-infused chitin armor illuminating his form in the dark space.</p><p>“Urgath? Grox?”</p><p>The Wraith shook his head.</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>He gave her a sly smile.</p><p>“Dave.”</p><p>The Warlock slumped back against her chair with a dejected sigh.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, readers!<br/>This was written at the very end of Season 12 and the beginning of Season 13 as a way to herald the new season. As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>